


Dangerous Weather

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: hp100, Community: mandc100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Weather

The weather was so rough when Herbology ended they stayed in the greenhouse. Fortunatly Brigid had a letter.

"When the wind broke the stern cabin windows," she read aloud, as the wind broke the greenhouse windows, "Killick forced us into the sleeping cabin. There we could hear a surprising moan in the wind." Then the wind started to moan in a surprising manner.

"Um, Brigid," said Anne. "One of those storms. Please stop reading."

"Don't worry, the rest of the letter is about the giant squid the storm washed onto the deck."

"No, don't mention giant-"

CRASH!

"UGH!"

"Too late."


End file.
